I'll Bet You
by darket15
Summary: YULLEN WEEK 2012 - Something happens to Kanda on his last mission with Allen. Now he doesn't want to go on any more missions with the brat. Could the Kanda everyone knows have a jealous streak in him? Guess you'll have to read to find out.


**TITLE:** I'LL BET YOU …

**AUTHOR: **darket15

**RATING:** M

**PAIRING:** Kanda/Allen

**THEME AND DAY: **ONLY HUMAN

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy; Not Canon; lemon

**BETA READER: **RayneLover101– Thanks for all your suggestions and ideas

**GENRE: **Romance/Humor

**SUMMARY:** **YULLEN WEEK 2012** - Something happens to Kanda on his last mission with Allen. Now he doesn't want to go on any more missions with the brat. Could the Kanda everyone knows have a jealous streak in him? Guess you'll have to read to find out.

**DISCLAIMERS:** D. Gray-man and characters belongs to Katsura Hoshino's: Allen Walker (Bean Sprout), Kanda Yu, Allen's attractive man (mine)

**A/N:** Yullen Week 2012 –Day 6 ~ Happy Birthday Kanda and Allen. Comments Welcomed!

Thanks everyone for your support on all my other stories.

**I'LL BET YOU … ORIGINAL**

"Hi Chief, you wanted to see me?" Allen asks, entering Komui office.

"Yes Allen, come in" Komui says, leaning back in his chair.

Allen walks in to see Kanda sitting on the sofa, legs crossed and arms folded across his chest. Of course he is frowning deeply, so it must have something to do with the two of them going on a mission together. Lately, Kanda has hated going out on missions with Allen.

"There is an assignment I am sending the both of you on. The details are in the packet. Review it on your way there. Toma, your Finder, will be waiting for you at the train station when you arrive. Do either of you have any questions?"

"Yeah, I don't want to go with the fuckin' Bean Sprout. I told you Komui no more missions with him," Kanda growls, tapping his foot, looking away from Allen.

"What have you got against me? I don't know what your problem has been lately, but it seems to me we have been getting through missions fairly well without killing one another," Allen says, offended by this rebuke.

Kanda didn't want to say the reason is this white-hair brat keeps distracting him from his duties. 'I almost got myself sliced up on our last mission because my eyes were stuck on the kid. Something about being in his presents over the past few months, I have had this unsettling feeling  
inside of me.'

"Sorry Kanda, but I need the both of you on this mission. You two will just have to work out your differences. Now, I want the both of you on the train this evening. It is a little less than a couple days of travel. Good luck and keep me informed along the way, as usual, you are both dismissed." Komui turns his chair away from both of them looking over paperwork.

"I will meet you at the underground waterway after I have packed. Is that agreeable to you?" Allen asks, still ticked off about the rejection.

"Yeah," Kanda replies stiffly, and then turns to walk away.

"Wait a minute Kanda. What is it about me you find so disgusting to not want to work with me on this mission?" Allen asks, wanting to know what Kanda's problem is with him.

"We have been on hundreds of missions together. Yes, we get into some pretty rough fighting with each other but it has never stopped you from working with me. You use to love the opportunity to try and kill me on each assignment," Allen says, smiling at Kanda.

'How I _hate_ that damn fake smile he wears. Now on our last mission I caught the idiot with a rare genuine smile and actually… I found his real smile to be quite captivating.'

"Because you are a fucking idiot, that's why," his voice flat and hard, as he resumes walking away.

"Maybe this time you will get sliced up, you'd deserve it – jerk," Allen mutters under his breath.

They meet in the underground waterway. The finder takes their luggage and places them in the boat. Kanda and Allen board facing each other but neither says a word or looks at the other. The Finder pushes off from the dock heading out of the tunnel for the train station.

They board the train in the early evening. Komui reserves a compartment with two bench seats facing each other which give them a place to sleep. Kanda puts his belongings under the seat and sits by the window. He is already annoyed having to be near the brat.

"Moron, can't you find somewhere else to sit? Do I have to look at your annoying face the whole trip?" Kanda snaps, as Allen puts his belongings down.

"Have you _ever _said anything nice to _anyone_?" Allen asks, now also annoyed.

As the train pulls out of the station, Allen slides the window down and inhales some fresh air to calm him down. Kanda glances up at Allen, 'the wind's tousling his soft white hair, just as it did when the brat first distracted me. Damn, why can't I forget that time?'

Allen closes the window and sits down in his seat. He looks over at Kanda who seems deep in thought. 'What goes through that head of his? He has been avoiding me since our last mission. I can't think of anything that had been different from any of our other missions we have been on.'

"Kanda … should we go over the packet now … or do you want to wait and go over it later?" Allen asks, still a little annoyed.

Kanda answers, still looking out the window, "It can wait for now, unless you object to that."

"No … that's fine … I just thought I would ask. Kanda … do you have _anything _you want to talk to me about?"

"No! Why the fuck would you ask me that?" Kanda retorts.

"It's just … well … you seem to be more distracted than I have ever seen you. It's not your health is it?" Allen asks, with sudden concern.

"No! It's not my fucking health …" Kanda says, louder than he intends, looking over at Allen, knowing it's his fucking mental health.

Kanda's eyes lock onto Allen's worrying ones. 'Damn his silvery eyes … such an unusual color ... they are always excited and vibrant, the same as the stupid idiot's personality … hell it is disgusting.'

'In battle, those same damn eyes narrow with a glint of determination in them before he takes flight to attack his foe. I still remember the fucking burning heat rushing through my body. I had been drawn to him. Damn, it's the same heat I'm feeling now. Talk about fucking disgusting!'

"Sorry for prying, I was just … concerned," Allen says, pulling his eyes away nervously, wondering why Kanda is so fired up over his question.

'Damn Kanda, I need to keep my feelings in check. Can I help it if I have been attracted to the raven hair samurai for some time now, why wouldn't I? He is beautiful, his body is lean and strong, and his strength shows as he wields his katana sword, Mugen.

'I am amazed how his attacks are strong but graceful in the same movement. Heck, even when he attacks me, he excites me … he gets me so damn hot I could just jump on him and vehemently kiss him … of course, that would mean I would be beaten to death before my lips could ever touch him,' he thinking, then sighs.

Allen is startled when suddenly his _very _attractive friend peeks inside their compartment then slides into the seat next to him putting his arm around Allen.

"Well, it is you! I didn't think I would run into you, Allen Walker," his handsome friend smiles and winks at Allen.

"Wow, I can't believe you are on this train too!" Allen says, excitedly.

With his friend's arm still around his shoulder he leans into Allen cupping his hand in front of his ear to whisper to him.

"Stop it that tickles. Really, wouldn't we have to go somewhere private?" Allen whispers back, his eyes brightening with a mischievous look.

Kanda is watching the two of them, very aware of this guy's physical closeness to Allen. 'Who the hell is this guy? Why has he got his arm around Bean Sprout? Did he just kiss Bean Sprout on the ear after whispering to him?'

The attractive man glances at Kanda and whispers again into Allen's ear. Allen is smiling as they sink into each other. He quickly looks over at Kanda who quickly averts his eyes away from the two sitting in front of him.

"Oh, he's just my partner on this assignment … no he won't care if I'm gone … he would be happy to have me out of his sight," Allen whispers back to his friend.

"You go on a head of me and get ready, I will be right behind you," Allen replies to his friend.

Kanda feels uneasy, 'why should I care an attractive man sits next to Bean Sprout, puts his arm around him and whispers in his ear? I wonder what they are going to do. And why does it have to be private? What did that guy do to Bean Sprout to tickle him? Shit, why the hell am I even thinking these stupid thoughts?'

"I'll be back in a while Kanda," Allen says, getting up and scurries away.

"Whatever," grunts Kanda, not really liking the idea of Allen going wherever this guy is.

While waiting for Allen Kanda falls asleep. When he awakes there is still no Allen. 'It has been a couple of hours, where did Bean Sprout go? It is dark now we should get something to eat. When is the stupid idiot ever late for food? Hell, _why_ do I even care! I'm going to the dining car alone.'

Just as Kanda is about to get up, Allen slides into his seat, and throws his coat down next to him. 'Hell, he looks … satisfied. Could he already have eaten? Why is his coat off? He's sweating and his shirt is half hanging out. What the _hell _has he been doing all this time?'

"I see you finally made it back," Kanda says sarcastically, as Allen leans back into his seat exhausted.

"Where have you been?" Kanda asks, in a bit too demanding tone.

"Why, were you worried about me?" Allen asks, cocking his head sideways, hoping he did.

"Hell no – oh, forget it!" Kanda snaps back.

'He looks like he just got out of b—. 'Kanda's eyes widen at the thought … does he have a lover? It never occurred to me someone else may find Bean Sprout desirable.'

"I'm going to get something to eat. I suppose you have already eaten …"

"No, I'll come with you I'm starved!" Allen says, excited about the thought of food.

"Fine, let's go idiot," Kanda says, annoyed.

After eating they settle down for the night. Lying on their sides, facing each other, Kanda looks over at Allen whose eyes are already closed and looks peaceful.

"Goodnight Kanda … Kanda?"

"What?"

"I know you didn't want to be here, but I am glad you are," he says, without opening his eyes and a slight smile on his face.

For a moment there is a shocked look on Kanda's face then he too closes his eyes to sleep. Later, Kanda hears the compartment door slide open and then whispers.

"Allen, please come back with me. We have the whole night to play," whispers Allen's attractive friend, gently shaking him.

"No, I just want to sleep. You exhausted me the last time. It was too many rounds and I had been tired to begin with," Allen whispers back, eyes still closed.

"Ah, come on Allen you know you are my favorite player," he whispers back, trying to persuade Allen to come with him.

"No," Allen whispers softly but firmly.

"You heard him moron, he doesn't want to go, so leave him alone and let us sleep. Now get the _hell _out of here!" Kanda whispers loudly.

"Okay Allen, but you owe me next time, deal?"

"Sure, deal, now just go away, please," Allen says sleepily.

Allen's friend looks down at Kanda who in return gives him the death stare but the guy only winks at him and leaves. 'Who does he think he is coming here when we are in bed? Did he want to sleep with Bean Sprout? What deal did the Sprout make with him? _Shit_, there I go again, to hell with who that guy is.'

Kanda looks over at Allen one more time and sees he is sleeping peacefully … with a smile on his face. 'What the hell could he be dreaming about that puts a smile on his face … that guy?'

In the morning the sun is rising spreading its rays across Allen's closed eyes. He squints looking over to where Kanda is sitting up with his eyes closed. 'He is probably meditating.'

"It's about time you woke up," Kanda says, sourly.

Allen sits up but before Allen could comment, the conductor announces the next stop coming up. Allen's attractive friend appears in the doorway of their compartment. He looks straight into Kanda's eyes as if challenging him and then extends his hand to Allen.

Allen looks up to see his friend. "This is my stop Allen. Could I have a word with you … privately?"

"Sure," Allen says, standing up. His friend takes his hand pulling him outside the compartment away from Kanda.

Kanda could still see them. Allen's back is to him. 'They are having a conversation … wait … that man has lust in his eyes as he's looking down at Bean Sprout!'

The train is slowing down to stop. The man looks up at Kanda and gives him a wink – his hands still on Allen's shoulders. 'What the fuck? He just kissed Bean Sprout!' Heat starts rising inside of Kanda as he looks on angrily.

Allen is stunned by his friends kiss. 'Where the hell did that come from? Who was he winking at? Oh, shit … I have a feeling it was probably Kanda. Damn the guy's interfering. He loves playing games with me.'

Allen could feel his face flush as he turns around to enter the compartment. 'Whoa! If looks could kill, either I or my friend would have been dead by now. He is really angry about something.'

Allen quietly slides into his seat turning his head to look out the window, Kanda is already looking out. The train slowly pulls away from the station. They pass Allen's friend who looks at Allen then smiles and waves. He gives a short wave back. Allen is sure he hears Kanda, 'tsk'.

Neither says anything for the next two stops. The third stop will be theirs. Allen checks his belongings to make sure he has everything. Plus, it gives him something to keep busy. There has been an awkward silence between them since his friend's departure.

It is early evening as their train stops at their destination. Kanda gets up quickly to leave the train Allen follows behind. As expected, Toma is waiting for them. He waves so they could see him.

"Hi Toma," Allen greets their Finder.

"Good evening, Master Walker and Master Kanda. I hope your train ride wasn't too boring," Toma says, looking from one to the other.

"Ah … no I wouldn't say it was boring, would you Kanda?" Allen asks, being polite.

"Humph!" Kanda glares at Allen.

Toma could see right off, as usual, Kanda and Allen's fighting had occurred during their train ride here. He thought it best not to say anymore.

"I will take you both to the hotel. I am sure you are hungry Master Allen and they have very good food there," he says smiling at Allen.

"You lead we will follow you," Allen replies.

Kanda had said nothing during dinner. Allen is surprise he actually found something he likes to eat on the menu. Kanda orders another tea and finally speaks to Toma.

"Toma, can you fill us in on the whereabouts of this Innocence and anything else we would need to know," he asks flatly. Toma reviews what he has to report.

"Well, we all better get some sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow. We will head out at day break, seeing it is about an hour's walk from here," Kanda announces to his small group.

"Yes, Master Kanda," Toma replies.

Allen stands up stretching and yawning, "I am heading up to our room. I'm exhausted and it will be great to sleep in a bed tonight."

"You and Master Kanda go ahead to the room, I will report in to Chief Komui to let him know you have arrived safety. I will find out if there is any further information we need," Toma says to them.

"Fine, then I am going to bed also," Kanda says, much to Allen's surprise.

Once in their room, Allen is the first to take a shower. Kanda is picking up his sleeping clothes when he looks up to see Allen coming out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Kanda stares - Allen turns his back to him and allows his towel to fall.

'Shit, I've never seen Bean Sprout totally naked he has always had something on. The fuckin' kid's exciting me. This is plain ridiculous … this cannot possibly be happening, especially from Bean Sprout who riles my frustrations so easily.'

Allen dresses and then lies on his bed. He props his head up with his hands behind his head. Kanda comes out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. Allen lies there as he watches Kanda brushing his hair. 'I have seen Kanda's hair down a hundred times and it always makes him look sexy.'

"What?" Kanda asks.

"Nothing"

"What do you mean nothing? You have been staring at me since I came out of the bathroom."

"It's nothing," Allen says blushing, rolling over to face Kanda's bed.

"Yeah, right."

Kanda turns the lamp down low for Toma. He climbs into bed lying down facing Allen. Both stare at each other. It wasn't an uncomfortable stare they just look at one another as the low lighting flickers across their faces.

"Kanda … are you sure there isn't something bothering you that you want to ask me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You have seemed angrier than usual, that's all. If something is bothering you, tell me or ask me."

Kanda pauses looking into Allen's eyes.

"Where were you for the two hours on the train?"

"Oh … just in another area of the train."

"Did you meet that guy there?"

"Yeah, I did. What is this about Kanda?"

"Nothing," feeling embarrassed by his questions, Kanda turns over to face the other way. 'What is this all about?' Kanda ponders in his mind.

"Well, if you must know, we were playing poker. Good night Kanda," Allen says, with a smile on his face, 'is he jealous?'

'So that is what he was doing, playing poker … what kind … strip poker? His clothes were messed up like they were doing more than playing poker.'

Without turning around, Kanda asks, "Where on the train did you play poker?"

"In the luggage car," Allen says sleepily.

At dawn, the threesome head out to the area where the Finders had found the Innocence. The first part of the trip the terrain is mostly up hill and then levels off. They approach a small village which is just before the area where the Innocence was found.

It's a quaint village nestled next to a forest. Toma leads them to a lodging house where they will spend the night or until they are able to retrieve the Innocence.

"Wow, this place has a hot spring right off our room," Allen says, excitedly.

Kanda smirks as he looks over Allen's shoulder, "Good, you will probably need it once I kick your ass out in the field."

"Yeah, right … you mean the other way around, jerk." Allen retorts, ready to kick his ass right now.

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on it. Speaking of betting, when we get back here later why don't you let me in on a game of poker? I will kick your ass there also," Kanda sneers at Allen.

"No, I don't think I want to do that. I wouldn't want to embarrass you," Allen says, smugly.

"Ahem, excuse me …" Toma tries to get their attention.

"What!" they both say sharply, turning to look at Toma.

"Maybe we should go find the Innocence before that slew of Akumas coming our way does," Toma says timidly, pointing to the sky.

Kanda and Allen look up in the sky sure enough there is a cluster of Akumas in the sky heading their way. Quickly, they head for the forest, Toma leading the way to the Innocence.

They ran through the forest following Toma when ahead of them is a brilliant bright light – the Innocence. Slowing down as they approach the end of the forest, they see a small glowing pond the color of gold.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Allen says, mesmerized by its beauty.

"Toma, do you know where the Innocence is located in the pond?" asks Kanda.

"Yes, it is located just off from that clump of cattails," he explains, pointing to the spot.

"Well, looks like you are going in for a swim today Bean Sprout," Kanda says with a smirk.

Allen didn't have time to come back with a witty response before the Akumas notice the two Exorcists and Finder. Toma went into the forest to hide while Kanda and Allen rush in to attack.

"Bean Sprout, ones coming up on your right!" Kanda yells.

"Thanks, Kanda."

For the first ten minutes there are explosions, one after another, as Kanda and Allen destroy the Akumas. As they fall into their pattern of battle Kanda brings up the subject of playing poker again.

"You know Bean Sprout I believe you don't want to play poker with me because I know you cheat."

Slice … Slice … Slice …Mugen neatly slices up the Akuma … Explosion!

"Kanda … Akuma to your left!" Allen yells.

"I don't cheat and …" Dsh! Dsh! Dsh! Dsh! Bam! Explosion!

"… how would you know …"Dsh! Dsh! Dsh! Explosion!

"… You've never seen me play!" shouts Allen.

"Bean Sprout one coming up behind you … I don't have to see you play – I just know you would," Kanda says, smirking at Allen.

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Kanda's sword slices through the air making contact with an Akuma, exploding with a boom!

"So who's the guy you played with on the train … your lover?" 'Shit, why did I say that!'

That comment catches Allen off guard, he stumbles losing his balance and the Akuma blasts him backwards into a tree.

"Watch what you're doing idiot!"

Kanda rushes over to kill the Akuma ready to fire on Allen a second time. Allen is dizzy, blinking his eyes he tries to clear his head from the blast. Still dazed he gets up off the ground slightly swaying. Slash! … Slash! … Slash! … Kanda attacks and kills the Akuma in front of Allen and the one following him.

"Get up off your fuckin' ass idiot!"

"I am not sitting on my fuckin' ass! … No! He is _not_ my lover! " Allen yells at Kanda, annoyed.

They both land side by side facing the last three Akuma's.

"I'll take the two on the right, you take the one on the left," Kanda tells Allen.

"I think I should take the two on the right and you take the one of the left because you are older and slower," Allen says sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up idiot and cooperate for once in your life," Kanda says annoyed.

Both rush the Akuma's at the same time, Kanda easily slicing up his two and Allen blasts the other one. Suddenly, three more are coming towards them, they rush in to attack.

"Well, he kissed you …didn't he!?" Kanda shouts at Allen.

"Yes, but that took me totally by surprise," Allen angrily comments over the noise of exploding Akumas.

Toma is still hiding in the shrubs overhearing all of Allen and Kanda's conversation. He has no idea what they are bickering about, but it always amazes him how they manage to kill any Akumas when they are always fighting with each other. Toma just smiles, 'those two are really a strange team you would think they were a couple.'

"Well, that's all the Akumas. We better retrieve the Innocence before anymore arrive," Kanda says, as he sheaths Mugen.

"Yeah, you're right and it is going to be dusk soon," Allen adds.

"Master Allen, have you been injured?" Toma asks, seeing blood seeping through Allen's white shirt.

"What … oh … I'll be okay until we get back to the Inn," Allen says, as if it is a trivial matter.

They walk over to the edge of the pond where the Innocence is sitting on the bottom of the pond. It didn't look deep, but it is too far away to reach in to pick it up.

"Well, someone has to go in to retrieve it and it might as well be you Bean Sprout," Kanda says, pushing Allen into the pond.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that!" Allen sputters, spitting out water as he surfaces for air.

"Well, I figured you needed to clean your wound anyway," Kanda says, smugly.

Allen picks up the Innocence off the bottom and wades to the edge of the pond. Smirking, Kanda extends a hand to Allen to help him out Allen yanks on his arm pulling Kanda in with him.

"What the fuck?"

"That's for pushing me into the pond," Allen says smugly to Kanda.

"Why you moron!" Kanda says, splashing water in Allen's face.

"Hey … watch it."

"Why? You're already wet dipshit."

Pissed, Allen jumps on Kanda and pushes him under the water holding him down for a short while. Kanda comes up spitting out water.

"Now you're really asking for it you son of a …" Kanda grabs Allen by both arms … they suddenly pause, their touch giving off tingling electrical pulses of desire that stun both of them – you could see it in their eyes.

Kanda collects himself and flings Allen out further in the pond. Now satisfied with himself he wades back to shore with the Innocence in hand.

Just as he makes it to the edge of the pond, Allen jumps on his back making Kanda struggle to get out of the water. Allen is on his back and wrestles him to the ground only to have Kanda end up sitting on top pinning his arms over his head gazing into his eyes.

"Ahem, excuse me Masters, it is getting dark and we should return to the Inn," Toma says, embarrassed for interrupting them once again fighting.

When they return to the Inn, Kanda and Allen go to their room to shower and change out of their wet clothes. After, Kanda took the time to dress Allen's wounded side.

"Ouch! You don't have to push so hard on it," Allen glares at Kanda.

"Stop whining, it's only a scratch."

Toma enters the room, "I have contacted Chief Komui. He has asked me to bring the Innocence back on tonight's train. I told him Allen has been injured. He felt the two of you should stay on for a couple of days so Allen can rest before traveling back."

Both Allen and Kanda look at one another. Allen thought Kanda would have a fit over this, especially when he didn't even want to be on this mission with him in the first place.

"Fine," is all Kanda says, going back to finish dressing Allen's wound.

"Well, err … ah … have a safe trip Toma. We will see you later," Allen stutters, shocked Kanda is not going against Komui's order and leave with Toma.

Kanda finishes bandaging Allen, "Let's go get something to eat, moron."

Allen is too busy stuffing his face to say much through dinner. Though he still wonders why Kanda wants to stay with him when he hates him so much. To surprise Allen even more, Kanda orders two bottles of Sake' to take back to their room.

As they enter their room, Allen asks cautiously, "… uh … Kanda why did you order two bottles of Sake'. I didn't know you even drank."

"What's it to you how many bottles I fucking order? I'm going out into the hot spring and drink as much Sake' as I want. You have a problem with that Bean Sprout?" Kanda snarls, narrowing his dark blue eyes at Allen.

Kanda goes into the bathroom and comes out in his kimono, his hair is pinned up on his head, and looking very sexy to Allen. Kanda starts out the door to the hot spring carrying a bottle of Sake' and two glasses.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare like an idiot, or are you going to join me in the spring?" asks Kanda, with a slight grin on his face. Kanda has plans for Bean Sprout tonight and those plans are about to unfold.

Allen's jaw drops, "You're allowing _me_ to come into a hot spring while _you're_ in it?"

'This seems too good to be true. Kanda would _never_ allow me to be in the same _bath area_ with him, let alone sitting in a hot spring.'

"Uh … okay … I'll change and be right out," Allen says, still feeling dubious about the situation.

Allen changes into his kimono and walks out to the hot spring. Kanda is already sitting in it with a glass of Sake' in his hand. Allen walks up and sits on the edge of the spring, dangling his legs into the water.

"Well idiot, it is better if you take your kimono off to get into the spring," Kanda says coyly, looking at Allen.

Allen slips off his kimono and slides into the hot water. 'Ah, this feels so good!'

"You might as well have a glass too, it will relax you," Kanda says, extending a glass of Sake' to him.

Allen looks at Kanda, then the glass and back to Kanda. He takes the glass wondering what Kanda is up to being so nice to him. It is making him nervous. Allen takes a sip of the wine. It taste good and warms him all the way down to his stomach.

After having a glass of the wine Allen is feeling less nervous and more relaxed. The hot water's also helping him to relax.

"Here Bean Sprout, let me refill your glass we have plenty of wine," Kanda says shrewdly, keeping a straight face.

"Thanks Kanda," Allen says, as he takes the glass and a couple of sips.

"Well, here's to another successful mission we've accomplished," Kanda says, clicking their glasses together.

'This seems _really_ weird, what has gotten into Kanda.' They both down their glass of wine and Kanda pours Allen a third glass.

"So what do you say Bean Sprout, want play a round of poker?" Kanda asks, with a sly look in his eyes.

'So _that's_ why he's being so nice! He wants to play poker with me and I bet the wine's to make my keen sense to waver.'

"Alright Kanda … I'll take you on. I have a deck in my case," Allen says, with a sly look on _his_ face.

'I will teach him a lesson,' Allen is thinking dark and devilish thoughts. Both of them get out of the water and put their kimono's on and go back inside.

Once inside, they push their beds together so they would have a bigger playing area that would be more comfortable then the floor.

Allen brings over his cards, climbs onto the bed and sits cross-legged facing Kanda. 'Hmm, I better keep an eye on Kanda, I don't like that glistening glint in his eyes.' He shuffles the cards and deals them.

Kanda glances at his cards. He's adamant about winning this hand just to show that shithead sitting across from him that he's not as hot as he thinks he is at playing poker. Snickering to himself, he realizes this could also be his chance to get rid of the white-hair brat, without killing him.

"Okay, neither of us has any money for an ante, so we will have to bet something else," Allen says.

'Well here's my chance,' Kanda fancies and starts the betting, "If I win, then _you_ stay away from me," Kanda says, beaming with a smug look on his face.

Allen scans his cards thinking, 'I don't like the idea of never being able to be around Kanda, but if that's his wish … then I will bid the wish I have wanted for so long.'

"Okay then, if I win, I get to kiss you, not a peck of a kiss, a real deep kiss," Allen smiles at Kanda.

Kanda blushes, at Allen's bet, "Deal," Kanda says.

They scrutinize their cards. Kanda glances over at Allen's face, 'hmm I can't read his face to know what he has.' Then he looks more closely at his cards. 'Shit! It's a royal flush … I win!'

Kanda glances again at Allen, their eyes lock onto each other's. Kanda feels the burning heat rushing throughout his body and downward, making him hard.

Still gazing at Allen, feelings stir and awaken inside of Kanda making him realize if he wins Allen will stay away from him. But if Allen wins … he will get a chance to taste those delectable lips of his. 'Shit that other guy had no right to kiss Bean Sprout … but why? Why did I care? Because I wanted to kiss him, that's why. Damn I'm drawn to him.' Kanda's now in a dilemma, what will he do?

"Kanda are you listening to me? Do you want to change any cards?" Allen asks, noticing the strange look on his partner's face.

"Uh … yes I'll change three," Kanda says, sliding his three cards down.

"Okay, I'll take two," Allen says.

They look at their hands again.

"What do you have Kanda?"

Kanda lays down his two of a kind before Allen. Allen is ecstatic knowing he has won and will get his kiss he's so desires.

"Three of a kind, I win," Allen says smiling, his face showing a slight blush.

Allen looks over at Kanda. 'He doesn't look like he will hit me if I kiss him. It was a bet and he is big on keeping his promises.' Allen picks up the cards and lays them a side. The third glass of Sake' is giving him the courage to do this and he so desperately wants to kiss him.

Allen gets on his hands and knees and slowly but cautiously crawls over to Kanda, neither of them taking their eyes off the other. A copious amount of electricity flows through Allen heightening the excitement inside of him.

When he is in front of Kanda he kneels inching closer, then straddles Kanda's knees sitting in the cup of his cross-legged lap. This act in itself excites Allen and especially when he feels Kanda's hardness beneath him. He places his hands around Kanda's neck still looking into his dark blue eyes. Slowly he brings his head closer to Kanda's keeping eye contact.

Allen's heart is beating faster and louder than normal, he closes his eyes gently touching his lips to Kanda's. Emotions are swirling everywhere inside of him and the flames of desire are leaping. He presses harder on Kanda's lips grasping his Kimono and pulling him closer.

Kanda responds to Allen's kiss, both mouths open slightly allowing Allen to slide his tongue into Kanda's warm inviting mouth. Tongues swirl around each other exploring, tasting, probing deeper and deeper. Soft low purring elicit from both of them, lost in the moment of bliss. Both hearts pounding and both feeling the others bulge under their kimonos hardening.

Allen slowly and reluctantly pulls his mouth from Kanda's. Allen could not seem to slow his heartbeat down. He expects at any moment Kanda will throw him off his body. But he surprises Allen wrapping his arms around him pulling him back to taste more of Allen's mouth, melting into one another.

Then, Kanda pulls away from Allen's sweet tasting mouth saying breathlessly, "Ready for another round, Bean Sprout?"

"Uh … sure Kanda," replies Allen, breathless and in a dazed from their kiss.

"Let's have another glass of wine," Kanda says, pouring more wine for them both.

The warm wine slid down Allen's throat and warms his already fluttering stomach. Kanda sips his wine looking over the rim with a coy, lustful look in his eyes, "Deal Bean Sprout."

Allen gulps down the remaining wine and sits the glass on the floor. He shuffles the deck and deals out the cards. They look at their dealt cards.

"I'll bet first," Allen says, still feeling light-headed over the kissing and wine.

"I'll bet … if I win … you have to spend the night in my bed," Allen says, looking into Kanda's deep blue eyes, blue like the ocean, 'I could drown in those blue eyes of his.'

"Okay, two cards then," Kanda says, looking into Allen's smothering bedroom eyes.

"I'll take three."

They look at their hands. 'I could easily win this hand if I play it right,' Allen's thinking.

"I'll call and raise you…" Kanda begins.

Allen's face shows surprise, 'What could he possibly raise … unless …"

"I'll raise you … I'll spend the night in your bed … and … I'm allowed to fuck you," Kanda says, with a straight face.

Allen thought he would faint as his dreams of dreams are laid before him. 'I can easily win but if I do … then he may not fuck me.'

"Deal, do you want any cards to change?"

"No"

Allen gulps, "I'll take three."

Allen deals himself three cards and looks at them and then up at Kanda's 'poker face'.

"I have a low straight, Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5," Allen says.

"I win with four Kings," Kanda says, with a smug look on his face.

Wasting no time they quickly push the cards off the beds. Kanda grabs at Allen's kimono tearing it from his body as Allen rips Kanda's off.

Their hot bodies embrace. Kanda pushes Allen backwards landing on top of him hungrily kissing and licking him everywhere. Their hands roam roughly over each other's bodies, their touches feel like fire burning and branding them together.

Desire spreads throughout their throbbing bodies, aching and growing harder. Now rubbing desperately against one another they drown in the stimulating sensation of skin against skin, fingers, touching, fondling, and arousing every sensitive area on their bodies.

Kanda's hands slides up Allen's body, his face, lacing his fingers into soft white hair, scrunching and tugging on it. Kanda's demanding kiss crushes against Allen's greedy lips. Tongues battle seeking dominance over the other. Claiming and entering Allen's warm wet mouth, his tongue swirls inside, thrusts deep and even deeper, unable to satisfy their hunger.

Kanda's hand feels the floor, seeking the bottle of lube which tips over and rolls slightly away. Grabbing the bottle, he pulls up kneeling and quickly flipping Allen over lifting his buttocks up in the air, doggie style. Quickly applying lube to himself Kanda inserts his finger into Allen entrance.

Inserting one finger, Allen shifts uncomfortably at the intrusion but slowly becomes accustom to Kanda's finger sliding and pushing deep. Inserting two fingers Kanda finds himself getting excited more as Allen squirms enjoying the feeling of his fingers inside of him. Then Kanda inserts three, bringing a cry from Allen as he adjusts to the feeling of having the extra finger inserted.

Kanda knows he is ready and slowly places his erection to Allen's entrance, he pushes in gently. Allen cries out first in pain and then Kanda finds the spot of nerves that excites Allen bringing him into the height of bliss pumping with a sleek sliding in and out motion. His thrusts gets more demanding as Allen's low throaty moans of elation make Kanda crazy with desire.

Allen moaning and his own long denied desires for him rage inside of him wanting release from his hard enlargement. He grabs Allen's hips, closing his eyes, feeling close to coming. He changes to longer slower thrusts, pulling Allen back into him to go deeper and deeper.

Both erupt, releasing their warm liquid together. Kanda grinds deep into Allen hanging onto the euphoria feeling for moments longer.

Slowly, Kanda slides out of Allen and Allen rolls onto his back. Kanda leans his head on Allen's shoulder as his body relaxes on top of him. After resting, a few minutes, on Allen's warm body, he lifts his head up and gently kisses Allen's mouth passionately, but softly.

Kanda slides off Allen onto the bed exhausted. They lay side by side for awhile, enjoying the afterglow. Minutes later Kanda tugs Allen into his strong embrace, Allen rolling on his side throws his leg over Kanda's and places his hand on his chest.

Kanda nuzzles Allen's soft hair inhaling his scent than kisses the top of his head. Allen snuggles in as close as possible against his strong muscular body. Allen's silky white hair brushes against Kanda's skin sending waves of pleasure through him. He tilts Allen's head up to look at him reaching for his lips tugging and kissing them.

"Kanda …"

"What?" Kanda says sleepily.

"Do you think we'll have to play another round of poker to do this again?" Allen asks teasingly.


End file.
